


there's no end, there is no goodbye

by pimentinha



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Past Relationship(s), Post-Pokemon Sword & Shield, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Olive | Oleana, Unresolved Romantic Tension, cameo from sonia and nessa, intense past relationships where you never actually got to dating suck ass., trans woman leon specifically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimentinha/pseuds/pimentinha
Summary: no matter how much time passes, some bits of knowledge refuse to disappear
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Olive | Oleana
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> «i care for you still and I will forever  
>  that was my part of the deal, honest»  
>  \- frank ocean, white ferrari
>
>> im about to live up to my display name
>> 
>> — niche aus city (@pitasmare) [September 3, 2020](https://twitter.com/pitasmare/status/1301653040999673857?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. this is my weirdly specific oleana/leon au with unresolved romantic tension galore. in sum: they kind off dated but miscommunication ensued and they never officially got together. 
> 
> ;) specifics + omake over on twitter / tumblr @pitasmare
> 
> (looking back, the summary sounds so serious adjaoijd it's cracking me up.)


	2. mobile version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > on a less sad note, accidentally in love applies to the not yet melancholic timeline in the au
>> 
>> — niche aus city (@pitasmare) [September 4, 2020](https://twitter.com/pitasmare/status/1301672855814504449?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> next chapter, the sequel to the gala, will come in the near future. it depends on how my college and wrist behaves during the pandemic, but i think i'll have it done by the end of october. in the meantime i have a kbdn role reversal comic to crank out - if you wan't to see wips and whatnot follow me on my tumblr / ig / twitter all @ pitasmare. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is my weirdly specific oleana/leon au with unresolved romantic tension galore. in sum: they kind off dated but miscommunication ensued and they never officially got together.
> 
> ;) specifics + omake over on twitter / tumblr @pitasmare
> 
> (looking back, the summary sounds so serious adjaoijd it's cracking me up.)


End file.
